


Happy Birthday, Soldier

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: A short drabble for Bucky's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Soldier

**A/N:**  Russian translation for below is ‘My Sun’

**March 10, 2017**

It’s late enough that when Bucky wakes up the sun is shining in his eyes. He has a flash of last night, you above him, Steve between his legs, and he smiles. He tries to shift but he can’t, and a glance down tells him why.

You and Steve are draped across his chest, fingers laced where they rest on his belly. His flesh hand goes to your hair, massaging your scalp gently, a moment before the metal one mimics the movements in Stevie’s hair.

His eyes flit to the clock on the dresser, trying not to notice the date in the corner. You’d made a big deal of his birthday, wanting to throw him a party.

_A century old is a big deal, babe,_ you’d said, but Bucky only shook his head.

_There’s a good seventy years of it I’m not too proud of, doll,_  he’d replied.

That had been over two months ago, but she hasn’t brought it up since. Come to think of it, none of the team has. Tony was known to throw wild soirees for each of the team members’ birthdays (and since when did Tony need an excuse to throw a party?), but the Billionaire Bachelor hadn’t so much as mentioned a party to Bucky.

You shift in your sleep, inhaling deeply through your nose before curling deeper into Bucky’s side and that’s when it clicks: you had talked to them. Bucky had told you he didn’t want a big fuss, so you made sure it didn’t happen.

You had protected him.

Warmth blooms in his chest as love overpowers him and he finds he has to look at the ceiling and breathe deeply to prevent the tears that are threatening to fall.

* * *

“Good morning, Buck-“ you groan, stretching. The look on Bucky’s face has you pausing, worry creeping into your belly. You reach up and touch his chin, thumb brushing the stubble there. He looks down at you, a watery smile on his face.

“Mornin’, doll,” he whispers. You frown, thumb moving up to brush his bottom lip.

“Hey, no crying for the birthday boy,” you whisper back. You glance at Cap, who’s still fast asleep, before scooting up far enough to press kisses against the soft underside of Bucky’s jaw.

“Thank you,” he whispers. You pull away, looking at him quizzically.

“For what?”

Bucky’s hand tangles in your hair again, nails scratching lightly at your scalp.

“For making sure there’s no fuss about today. For protecting me,” he answers. You give him a sad smile, cupping his jaw.

“I will always protect you, Солнышко моё,” you say. He smiles at you, pursing his lips for a kiss. You oblige, tongue dipping briefly into his mouth.

“Hey, don’t start the birthday fun without me,” Steve groans from Bucky’s chest, sleep still in his voice. You giggle, pulling away from Bucky to look down at Steve. His blue eyes are puffy with sleep, lips that deep cherry color they get right when he wakes up. He looks like sex personified, and you feel a flutter in your belly when you see him press a kiss to Bucky’s ribs.

“I guess I should give you a proper birthday kiss, shouldn’t I, soldier?” Steve says, his eyes going dark. Bucky chuckles, hand tangling in Steve’s hair as he disappears under the sheets. From the gasp that escapes Bucky’s lips, Steve has found his intended target.

“This is celebration enough,” Bucky moans, and you can’t help but giggle, face pressing into his neck to suck a nice mark there.

“Happy birthday, baby,” you murmur against his skin, fully intending to make this a birthday he won’t forget.


End file.
